


London calling

by alotoflotte



Category: SKAM (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 23:25:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11931546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alotoflotte/pseuds/alotoflotte
Summary: William never came to the birthday party of Eva. Noora and William broke up, but on good terms. Noora gets an internship as a reporter in London for a Norwegian paper.





	London calling

**Author's Note:**

> So I listened to Happier from Ed Sheeran and couldn't get this story out of my head. I've never written something, so i'm sorry if it's OOC or bad. English isn't my first language, so sorry for any mistakes.

Noora doesn’t know what she feels when she walks in the streets of London. It is comforting yet unnerving. It reminds her of one of the best and one of the worst times of her life. All because of one person, William. Deep, deep down she knows she still loves him. But she also knows that breaking up a few years ago was the best decision at that time. Noora really struggled to fit into the life of William in London. With every day they grew more and more apart. She just needed to leave and go back home, to Oslo. Maybe it wasn’t the best decision for them as a couple, but Noora herself definitely needed it. William wanted to stay in London, so that was the end of their relationship. They both knew at that time they still loved each other very much, maybe too much, but they had to experience some things on their own. And with days, months and eventually years, their contact began to became less and less. Sometimes they texted, but it was mostly small talk. The last two years the only texts that had been send were congratulations on their birthdays.  
Noora still recognizes a lot of the shops and bars from five years ago. It almost feels surreal, walking in London and seeing all the things where happy memories were made. The kiosk where they bought their papers on Sundays, the parks where they would lie all day and their favourite coffee shop where they spent most of their time. To be honest, Noora is quite hungry from all the traveling and she can’t contain herself from going into the coffee shop. She knows they have the best coffee and scones, so she goes inside without thinking about it too much. 

When she is inside, she feels a sting of pain in her heart. Everything looks exactly the same as five years ago: the same people, the same menu and the same chairs. Even the playlist is almost the same, although she hears it definitely has been updated with a few newer songs. But what causes her the most pain are all the couples sitting there and enjoying each other’s company, like William and Noora did a few years ago. The spot where they always sat, has been occupied by another couple. Noora doesn’t want to look at it anymore and grabs her phone. Since she arrived in London, she is debating what to do. Should she send a text to William that she is back and that she got an internship in London? That she still loves him and would love to hangout? But on the other hand she doesn’t know if he still feels the same way. Maybe he has a new girlfriend. Not maybe, surely he has a new girlfriend. How could such a handsome guy be single in London? So instead of texting William, she texts Eva. 

Hei Hei Eva. I’ve arrived in London. To be honest, I thought it would be easier to be here, but everything reminds me of him. It’s difficult, but I will survive, I always do. Hope everything goes alright back home! And please don’t set our apartment on fire ;) Love, Noora

Noora laughs at herself. Last year was amazing, sharing an apartment with Eva. They had a lot of fun together and luckily the rest of their crew often came by. They still were very close and supported each other through thick and thin. There was only one downside by living with Eva: Chris, penetrator Chris. After Sana’s Eid party Noora saw Eva going back to the insecure girl she was before breaking up with Jonas. Eventually Eva saw the same thing as Noora and broke up with Jonas again. They both knew they were surely better of as friends than as a couple. After a while Chris stayed more and more nights at their apartment and Noora knew Eva wouldn’t make the same mistake twice. Eva and Chris are being a couple for more than a year now. In that year, Noora had managed to talk about William only twice. Chris tried to talk with Noora about William more, but he realised soon enough that it was something William and Noora needed to find out with each other. 

Noora sees she’s almost the first in the line and puts her phone back in her jacket. She orders her favourite coffee with some scones. She decides she thought about William enough for now and goes to the park nearby to drink her coffee. When she walks out the door, she doesn’t see Chris and William sitting there drinking coffee. She also didn’t see them looking at her and she definitely didn’t see Chris comforting William after she left the shop. 

She’s sitting on one of the benches in Hyde Park with her coffee and scones, when she gets a text back from Eva. 

Hei Hei <3 I know you can do this! Hope you have the best time there, but I miss you already as roommate. One thing you should know: Chris has also come to London, because William asked him to. I don’t know why, but I thought I should tell you. Love, Eva P.S. I can’t promise anything about our kitchen haha ;)

Noora didn’t know what to do with that information. Surely there was something going on with William, but she couldn’t guess what. After sitting there for a while on the bench, Noora walked back to her new apartment. When she walked past the coffee shop, she still didn’t see Chris and William sitting there.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this! A new chapter will be online somewhere this week!


End file.
